10thkingdomfandomcom-20200213-history
Wolf
Wolf is the name of a half-wolf, half-human who is engaged to Virginia Lewis and is portaryed by Scott Cohen. Biography Early life According to the official character biographies (from the DVD Extras), Wolf is a decedent of both Little Red Riding Hood (one of the Original 5 Women Who Changed History and Queen of the 2nd Kingdom) as well as the Big Bad Wolf. Not much is known about Wolf's early life. During a chance therapy session while in NYC, Wolf told the therapist a little about his childhood, mainly to explain his glutinous urges. This encounter lead to his obsession with self-help books. Later in Little Lamb Village, during the Full Moon, Wolf told Virginia that his mother would take him and his siblings out to gaze at the moon and then later how his parents were captured and killed by farmers. No further details are given about Wolf's siblings. Meeting the Evil Queen While imprisoned in the Snow White Memorial Prison (4th Kingdom) for sheep worrying, Wolf met the Evil Queen after she was released by Relish the Troll King. Prince Wendell (recently transformed into a dog) escaped the Queen, who was anxious to get him back. The Queen offers Wolf a deal: his freedom from prison in exchange for his will and service to her. First task: find and return the Prince. Journey with Virginia and Tony Lewis After meeting Virginia while looking for Prince Wendell, wolf instantly becomes infatuated with Virginia. Trying to prove his newfound love, he offers to help Virginia and Tony. Choosing a side When Wolf caught up to Virginia and Tony, he saved them from being trapped in the swamp. He agreed to help them break in to Wendell's castle, where the false Wendell's coronation was to be held and the Queen's evil plans were to be put into action. He and Virginia appeared to grow closer once again on their way to the castle and even slept together while they were collecting fire wood. Once inside the castle they were caught by the Queen and the Huntsman and Wolf revealed that he was in the Queen's employ. Virginia was heartbroken by his betrayal as the Queen dismissed him from her chambers so that he could see to some final details of the plot. He supervised the making of a poison that would be served to the guests during the Coronation toast. Once the ball had been underway for a little while, he dressed himself as a servant and distributed the drinks to the guests. Once they had all drank from their glasses they began to cough and collapse. The Queen then revealed herself and had Virginia, who had escaped from the dungeon but was caught again by the Huntsman, brought into the ballroom to see the Queen's plot fulfilled. The Queen, Virginia's mother, offered to let Virginia go but she refused to leave so to provoke her into leaving the Queen said "You were nothing but an accident! You should have been killed at birth!" Instead of leaving Virginia grew angry and struck the Queen. The Queen then instructed the Huntsman to kill Virginia but Wolf intervened. He pushed the Huntsman so the bolt from his crossbow fired into the air instead of at Virginia. The two men struggled and when the bolt came back down it hit the Huntsman in the heart. During the scuffle, Virginia and the Queen fought as well. Virginia pulled the poisoned comb out of the Queen's hair and scratched her with it. After the Queen's death all of the guests at the ball began to stir. Virginia was puzzled and asked how they could have survived the poison. Wolf then returned with the real Wendell, in his dog form, and informed Virginia that he had exchanged the poison with a hint of troll dust in order to make it appear like they had all died when in fact they had only been knocked out. He then apologized to Virginia for tricking her. Aftermath of the crisis After the crisis had been averted Wolf stayed by Virginia's side while she slept for 2 days. When she woke up she was upset about the death of her mother and the part that she played in it so Wolf tried to comfort her. Later at a ceremony held in honor of the heroes, Wolf was insulted that he was not given a medal but was overjoyed when Wendell instead gave Wolf a royal pardon for all wolves in the 4th kingdom. After the ceremony there was a feast to celebrate. Wolf saved a place for Virginia next to him at the table and insisted that she eat something. When Virginia started to eat her fish she discovered the engagement ring, that Wolf had bought for her in Kissing Town, in the belly of the fish. He enthusiastically asked her to try it on and she did but she insisted that she was not getting married. Wolf disagreed, claiming that their baby was going to need a father. Virginia stated that she had no intention of having children but Wolf assured her that it was a little late for that since she was already pregnant with his child. She was shocked by this and asked if he was being serious, to which he replied "I'm a wolf. I know these things." Virginia wanted to return to New York so Wolf decided to go with her. Tony chose to stay behind for a while longer, especially since he was still technically wanted by the police. As Virginia was saying goodbye to her father Wolf got in on the group hug and shocked Tony by saying "See you around Grandpa" and immediately following Virginia through the magic mirror. Wolf and Virginia ended up back in Central Park and sat together for a bit while Wolf placed his hand over Virginia's belly, the pair looking quite content. Quotes * Of course, I blame my parents - They were both enormous! They couldn't stop eating. Everyday I came home from school it was eat this, eat that, eat HER. * I realize I have been using food as a substitute for love and I have the books to prove it: "Breaking the Cycle", "Heal Yourself in 7 Days", "Stop Blaming Yourself, Please", and "Help for the Bedwetting Child", which I picked up by mistake. But I've got them all! * Love of my life! - Let down your lustrous locks! * Virginia: The queen... is... my mother. Wolf: I knew that. From the first moment, I smelled you. * See you soon, grandpa! Category:Characters Category:Fourth Kingdom